


Saviour

by C_VSM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_VSM/pseuds/C_VSM
Kudos: 3





	Saviour

The sound of hooves behind me was getting closer and closer by the second.  
I nudged my horse harder, but it neighed in protest. This is as fast as it can go.  
An arrow whizzed by my ear.  _Shit_. They were catching up.  
"Get the freak! No cursed beast will take food from my table!" someone hollered behind me. I have to escape them.  
I pulled on the reins and the horse made a sharp left turn, off the beaten track and straight into the forest. My pursuers followed immediately.  _Damnit_.  
Galloping through the thick trees, I could soon see the clear light of day in front of me.  
Wait. That's the cliffside!  
I tugged on the reins, and my horse came to a halt at the last second. But so did the horses of the men chasing me.  
"Ohoho, look what the freak has got itself into," one of them sneered. I flinched, but stayed silent, eyeing them. I was looking for any possible way of escape, but the four of them surrounded me completely.  
"What do you say, boys?" another one spoke up. "Pull out his needles and toss his body in the ocean?"  
"Oh yeah, my wife could use a new sewing needle," the third laughed.  
I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. Looks like I was done for.  
Wait.  
"Uhhh, lads? Do you hear that?" the one furthest away from me spoke up, looking back into the forest.  
"Hear what?" their leader spat, angrily spinning his horse around.  
And that were the last words he ever spoke, because in that moment, a glimmering black shape lunged from behind the trees, cutting his body in half. Before the others could even react, it pulled another one from his saddle and tossed him into the water below, then turned to the closest remaining bandit and snapped his neck. The last man fell out his saddle from shock and was trying to crawl away, but the shape - now standing up, so I could see it walked on two legs - stomped directly on his back with a loud  _crunch_ , breaking his spine, and then again on his head, making sure he had no chance of survival.  
Amidst all that chaos, my horse bucked me off its back, and ran off into the forest along with the mounts of my pursuers. I was left in the dust, staring at my saviour in awe.  
It stood still now, facing away from me, and taking deep breaths. It was a man - or, rather, once had been, for his legs were bent forward like a beast's, he had wings sprouting from his back and swirly horns on top of his head. His skin was grey and covered in shiny black scales, which would explain how I first saw him. Was he...like me?  
He slowly turned towards me and I saw that, unlike me, his face was unchanged.  
"What are you?" I managed to say, finally regaining my ability to speak.  
He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. Did he not understand me?  
"You live in Nilfgaard, yet not know Nilfgaardian? I asked, what are you?" I prompted once again, in the commoners' tongue. But the confusion on his face only increased. He spoke, and I realized I had never heard the language before. It sounded similar to Elder Speech, yet none of the words meant anything to me.  
I shook my head, hoping he'd see I don't understand him.  
He walked closer to me and extended his arm to help me up. The claws he used to maul those bandits retracted, and I grabbed his arm. He pulled me up effortlessly.  
He looked at me with curiosity, then pointed at me, then at his stomach. Is he asking me if I'm hungry?  
I nodded, and he smiled, motioning me to follow him.  
"Wait!" I called after him. I pointed at myself.  
"Emhyr." Then I pointed at him.  
"What's your name?"  
He looked at me for a good while with his head tilted, then finally grinned, revealing his extraordinarily sharp canines, and spoke.  
"Valamsygax."


End file.
